Da Qiao's Depressing Moment
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Da Qiao and Sun Ce go out to fight against Wei at Hei Fei. What will happen to them once they get to deep into the Wei territory...alone? Will they get reinforcments or will they die fighting? Please read and review! My very first song fic...


From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Da Qiao and Sun Ce were sitting in the middle of a field, under a moonlit sky. The stars were shining brightly and there were no clouds floating about. It was a pure clear night. They both were looking at the stars when Da Qiao broke the silence.

"Sun Ce…aren't the stars beautiful tonight? Especially that one." Da pointed to the North start that she saw in the distance. It was the brightest one that caught her eye.

"Yeah. They all are really bright tonight." Sun Ce replied to her question. He put his arm around her and made her lay down on the grass with him.

"I love it. Everything is so peaceful. The battle…it's going to start tomorrow…isn't it?" Da Qiao spoke sadly, knowing that Wu was going to war against Wei at He Fei. Sun Ce looked over at her with a saddened look. Then he replied "Yes. It will all begin tomorrow…but trust me. I promise we will both be back here…together." Sun Ce promised. Da looked at him. Then looked back into the sky.

Singing Amen, I'm alive 

Singing Amen, I'm alive

It was the next day and the Wu army was headed toward the battle field. Sun Ce and Da Qiao were riding side by side. Next to them were Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

"Sun Ce…I have a feeling about this battle…" Da said worriedly. Sun Ce looked over at her and smiled.

"Don't worry so much Da…I promise if I get anywhere near death, then I will retreat." He comforted. Then he looked back in front of him. The Wei army was waiting their arrival. Zhang He, Xu Huang, and Sima Yi were in the front lines. They began to march forth, but Sima Yi dropped back. He told something to Zhang He and Xu Huang and then left to tell Cao Pi that the enemy had arrived.

The two armies collided and Zhang He's archers, who stayed behind all of the Wei soldiers, were killing many Wu soldiers. Zhang He was watching as the arrows flew through the air and just barely missed Sun Ce. If Sun Ce hadn't moved to the side just a little, then it would have hit him in the neck.

If everyone cared and Nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone Shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, I'm alive

"Sun Ce! Are you okay?" Da Qiao screamed as she made her horse gallop over to him.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I thought I told you not to worry about me so much…WATCH OUT!" Another arrow was heading for Da Qiao when Sun Ce jumped off his horse and pushed her off hers.

"…Thank you Sun Ce." Da Qiao said, as she got up from the ground. Sun Ce stood up and held his tonfa's tightly. He ran up to Zhang He and went to knock him off his horse. Zhang He saw it all coming so he ducked and Sun Ce flew over the horse and was surrounded by Zhang He's bodyguards.

"Man! This isn't good!" Sun Ce said as he quickly got up off the ground and stuck his tonfa's in front of his face while he was blocking one of the bodyguard's attacks. Zhang He jumped off his horse and watched as Sun Ce blocked and then knocked one bodyguard out at a time.

"…Man…these guys…won't let…up!" Then Sun Ce remembered his promise to Da.

Flashback

"I promise that if I come anywhere near death, then I'll retreat."

End of flashback

Sun Ce was then caught off guard by asoldier coming behind him and striking him in the back of his head with the wooden end of his spear.

"Owww…All right! Now your asking for it!" Sun Ce used his most powerful attacks on them. He cleared all bodyguards and made them fly above everyone that was there. Zhang He even had to duck one of his own Bodyguards.

Then Da Qiao came to Sun Ce's side. "I will help you keep your promise…okay Sun Ce?" She said. Sun Ce looked at her and sighed. He didn't want her to try and protect him all the time. Instead…he wanted to protect her.

Flashback

"Sun Ce. Want to go watch the fireflies tonight? They are supposed to be out around this time." Da Qiao said gently. Sun ce turned to her. He nodded his head and replied "Sure. Why not? I haven't seen them in a while."

And in the air the fireflies 

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I'm alive

Singing Amen I'm alive

They were by the pond watching the fireflies' buzz busily around them and around the grass that grew near the pond's edge. It was at night, but only a few clouds were out. Da Qiao took Sun Ce's hand and held it close to her.

"You won't ever leave me…will you?" She asked him inquisitively. Sun Ce smiled.

"I'll try not to. Of coarse, I can't control my own fate. That's in the hands of the gods." He responded, turning to face her. He pulled her on her tiptoes and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Da Qiao hugged him tightly.

"Sun Ce…I don't want you to try. I want you to say that you will." She said calmly. She was trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Sun Ce could tell she was starting to cry. So, they went back to watch the busy fireflies that lit up the pond's surface. They lit it up so much, it felt like it was daytime.

End of flashback

Sun Ce found himself in a lock against two of Xu Huang's bodyguards and Da Qiao was locked against one. The two wondered where reinforcements where, but no one had come. The defensive circle that Zhang He and Xu Huang had put up around them was too strong and no one could get through.

'Just to think…that night was only a few days ago..' Sun Ce thought. He wasn't paying attention to his opponents and he lost his balance because of the two guards knocking him out of the deadlock. He fell against Da Qiao, causing her to fall into the deadlock and make the guard she fought lose his balance and fall over.

"Sorry Da…" Sun Ce apologized. "No…It's okay. That actually helped." They both got up and was ready to face their next opponent, but the soldier backed off and let Zhang He and Xu Huang have the honors of fighting them for just a while.

"So…you're my next opponent…" Xu Huang gestured toward Sun Ce. Zhang He jumped over them and landed in front of Da Qiao, apparently scaring her a little. She leaped back so far that she was back to back with Sun Ce. She began to blush. Then she felt him move from her and realized she wasn't paying attention to her own opponent. Zhang He came from above her. She moved forward and he crashed into the ground.

"Whatswift movements you have…they are simply beautiful." Zhang he commented. She stared at him with worry. She knew he was going to be tough, even if he didn't look it.

Sun Ce had gotten himself into a dead lock with Xu Huang. He knew that it would be tough, so he braced himself a little bit more. Then he finally broke the deadlock and caught Xu Huang off guard. He lost his balance, but regained it easily.

"You're one tough foe. But I, the mighty Xu Huang will cut you down with my mighty ax!" Xu Huang lunged forward. Sun Ce moved off to the side and dodged him, making him fall into Zhang He. Zhang He stood up and looked down at Xu Huang.

"Watch where you're going! You're going to ruin my beautiful posture." Zhang He scolded. Xu Huang got up and looked at him in a weird way. Then he turned back to his opponent. Xu Huang went after Sun Ce again and Sun Ce dodged it again just like last time, but Xu Huang countered and hit Sun Ce in the back. There was a thud sound as Sun Ce hit the ground in pain.

"SUN CE!" Da Qiao yelled and ran to him. He slowly got back on his feet and told his wife, "I'll…be fine. Don't worry." He picked up enough strength to attack Xu Huang and went into another deadlock. Da watched him, forgetting about her opponent. Zhang He came up behind her and put a headlock on her. His claws were threatening her neck if she moved even the tiniest bit.

'Oh no…I can't let him kill me.' She thought. Then she had it. She kicked his shin. He quickly let go, yelping in pain as she escaped from his grasp. She was breathing heavy now and she was still worried about Sun Ce.

Just then, she heard another yelp, coming from behind her. Sun Ce had gotten hit again. This time, it was a fatal blow. He was knocked onto the ground and Xu Huang standing above him.

"NOOOOOO!" Everything slowed down to a crawl, like the devil was going to make her be tortured as she watched her husband die. She felt her legs give out and she reached out for him. Xu Huang raised his ax and was about to kill Sun Ce for good when Da Quickly got back on her feet and tackled him. He was knocked to the ground, but that wouldn't help her at all.

Then Zhang He ran up to her and attacked her from behind, causing her to wince in pain as she felt his cold claws tore through her back. She landed on the ground from his blow and felt that it had cut to the bone.

If everyone cared and Nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone Shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

She fell to the ground and shivered as she felt a cold sensation crawl over her body. She was going to wrap herself in her arms, but she couldn't move them. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again to see Xu Huang standing over her. He rose his ax and she embraced herself for the coming of death, closing her eyes again… but it never came.

Sun Ce had gotten up again and pushed Xu Huang away from her, giving it his all. She could feel herself once again and slowly pushed herself up off the ground, while excruciating pain shot up her back and through her arms. She collapsed again and yelped a little because of the pain.

Sun Ce was barely standing. The wounds he received were started to become numb to the touch. He charged his opponent who had just gotten up from his fall. Zhang he jumped in front of Xu Huang, causing Sun Ce into another deadlock, except this time it was with Zhang he. Sun Ce pushed with all the strength he had left, but it was to no avail, as he was pushed off balance by Zhang He's force.

Da tried again to get up off the ground and this time she managed to prop herself up on her arms. She looked at the battlefield and saw blood all over the ground. She knew it was Sun Ce's and her blood. She looked up to see Sun Ce struggling to get up again. She was going to try and crawl to him, but instead Xu Huang kicked him over to her.

If everyone cared and Nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone Shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, I'm alive

Da put herself close to Sun Ce. "Sun Ce…are you…okay?" She asked between winces of pain that shot through her while she talked. Her voice was raspy and rough. It felt like there was dirt caught in her throat or she was losing her voice.

"Da…we should try…to get out of here. We need reinforcements or we're not going to make it." Sun Ce replied. His voice was raspy too. He positioned himself to where he was back to back with her. They were both still sitting on the ground. They both tried to help each other up, but it never succeeded. Before they could try again, Xu Huang and Zhang He came on either side of them. Zhang He was facing Da Qiao and Xu Huang was facing Sun Ce. Both, claws and ax, were dripping of blood. Both of their souls were stained with blood. Sun Ce and Da looked up to their enemies.

"I guess this is the end of your legend…pitiful…" Zhang He said, slightly sympathetically. Da Qiao glared at him with anger rising in her.

"…But this will be your fate!" Xu Huang completed Zhang he's sentence. Sun Ce glared at him with an intimidating look.

The couple looked up at their attackers, when they heard familiar voices. The voices belonged to Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao! Had they come to help them? Would they be able to make it through the tough lines of defense. Sun Ce's hope went up drastically. He then stood up and attacked Xu Huang. He was dodged once again and then…he had his final moments on Earth. Da heard her husband cry out in agony as he had fallen once more, trying to protect his wife. Her eyes widened. It was almost as if she could feel his pain along with him. She quickly turned her head to see what had happened.

And as we lie beneath the stars 

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world would be

"Sun Ce!" Da cried out, hoping to bring him back to her. She knew it wouldn't…he was gone…forever. No more having a friendly smile greet her as she walked out of her room. No more being cheered up by a friend that meant everything to her. She wondered what she would do without him.

Xiao and Yu were still making their way through hundreds of Wei soldiers. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a cry of pain. They looked ahead of them as far as they could. They were so close. Xiao felt her eyes well up with hot tears, as she tore through the people who blocked her way. Zhou Yu wasn't killing anyone, but mearly running through them. For he knew that cry was from his dearest friend. 'Sun Ce…' He thought to himself, picking up the pace. He looked over to Xiao, whose tears were now pouring down her cheeks. As he looked at her, he felt his own tears threaten him.

Da Qiao was sitting there, shaking heavily. She wasn't shaking because she was cold or scared, she was shaking out of hatred and anger. She didn't care how hurt she was or how bad it hurt. She stood up slowly and took her fans into a defensive position. She was about to attack Zhang He when he jumped up. He flipped upside-down and spun in the air. She was inches away from being hit as he slyly landed behind her. He crossed his claws and went for her back again, hoping to hit her where she would die.

'I can't die…' She thought as she turned around and blocked a heavy blow that would have killed her for sure. 'I can't…die…I must live on..for you!' Her thoughts gave her so much more strength that she deflected the deadlock and smacked her opponent across the face. He took a couple of paces back and shook his head. Zhang he put his hand on his cheek and felt the blood that Da's fans had let out. He looked at her, infuriated that she messed his face up. Then, out of the crowed that surrounded them, Zhou Yu came from above to attack Zhang He. He flew back from where he was standing and skidded across the ground. He was given a huge gouge across his chest from Zhou Yu's blade.

If everyone cared and nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when no body died.

If everyone cared and nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when no body died.

Xiao quickly ran toward her sister, but was cut off by Xu Huang, who was beaten up pretty badly. She skidded to a halt and she knew that she would have to fight. She threw her fan like a boomerang, completely missing her target. The weapon changed coarse and came back to hit Xu Huang in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Come on Da! We have to get out of here!" She grabbed her sister, but when they passed by Sun Ce's body, Da pulled out of her sister's grasp. Xiao stopped abruptly. She looked back at her sister, who had knelt down by her husband's body, crying her eyes out.

She said a short little prayer for him through her tears:

'Sun Ce...I hope your happy…

Now that your not here with me anymore.

Don't forget your promise…the one that you told me

When we were out star gazing…

I hope you will always still be there for me,

Even if you're not here.

I will miss you greatly…

I have lost half of my soul with you

So please…don't forget about me when your away

For I will be with you…soon.

She was then tugged back by her sister and she looked back. 'Please…don't forget me…' Her words were soft and tears multiplied by two. She felt the stream of tears flowing down her cheeks as she remembered all the moments she and Sun Ce had together.

If every one cared and no body cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

Zhou Yu noticed that he was all-alone, fighting Zhang He. He was thinking on how he would get out of there to escape to where there were many more reinforcements available. He deflected the deadlock that they had been in and ran off in the opposite direction. Zhang he stood there with a confused look on his face. He shrugged and ordered some of his soldiers to follow Zhou Yu.

"I won't let you get away that easily." He said to himself, watching his troops run by as they followed orders. Then a small, but evil looking grin danced its way across his face. He got back onto his horse and rode off to tell Sima Yi that they had killed Sun Ce. Sun Ce's body was lying there, on the ground when a strong wind blew and dust flew off the ground. The dust traveled through the battle area that they all had once fought on. Bodies littered the area as everything had become dead silent. Nothing moved…everything was deathly still. This was the image that was painted in Da Qiao's mind.

"Are you all right?" Xiao asked worredly. She got no reply. She had finally gotten her sister to get on a horse and ride off to the Wu main camp. "Da…I don't know exactly how you feel right now…" Xiao explained with a low, but gentle voice, "But please…you have to cheer up. I know that it must be hard…but I don't want you to die of depression…okay?" Xiao looked over to her older sister, who was holding onto the horses reign's, but was looking back behind her. She turned to her sister and slowly nodded.

"Good. I hope that…you will… get better soon." Xiao searched for the right words. The rest of the ride was silent. Da wept while she rode on the horse that had once been her husband's.

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died

Singing Amen, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I'm alive


End file.
